Los Condenados
by Lisa Parker
Summary: La guerra entre Estados Unidos y Canadá se ha desatado, porque Matthew lleva dentro de sus entrañas al hijo de Alfred. Conscientes del odio que existe entre sus pueblos, deciden escapar para evitar la muerte de su bebé, que parece inevitable. La miseria que pasarán les marcará de la manera más cruel que pudieron imaginar.


**Los Condenados  
**

O

O**  
**

I. _Decadencia_

Alfred quiso levantarse para ir a buscar abrigos y comida, pero los dedos enterrados de Matthew contra su chaqueta le detuvieron. Desde su posición, no podía ver más que la cabeza rubia de Canadá, sus cabellos medio ondulados y brillantes como solían ser de pequeño. Se quedó callado, y se empujó así mismo de nuevo al rincón helado, ese que había estado convirtiéndose en su hogar durante la última semana y del cual su amante y él no podían prescindir; aunque se estuviese congelando. Con un suspiro le pasó la mano por la espalda y Matthew se enroscó en su pecho como un gato mojado, todo lleno de magulladuras, cicatrices y cansancio.

Y las cicatrices duran por mucho tiempo, eso lo saben ambos. Permanecen abiertas, expuestas, sensibles a cualquier toque; se secan pero no cierran, alguien las palpa, y se manchan. Y ahí quedan, dolorosas, hirientes, incitan a las lágrimas. Y las lágrimas no se acaban, no importa lo mucho que llores. A veces, simplemente, se ocultan, temerosas de recorrer las mejillas sin destino alguno más que la tierra, donde se marchitarán. Nadie quiere marchitarse.

Algunas personas son muertas incluso antes de tener la oportunidad verdadera de vivir. Alfred abraza el vientre lleno de vida de Matthew con fuerza cuando piensa en ello.

- No me dejes –Masculló el menor contra el cuello de Estados Unidos- Por favor, no nos dejes.

- No podría –Dijo Alfred como si en eso se le fuera la vida-. ¿Tienes frío?

- No. –y la mentira se diluyó por sus labios porque sentía el cuerpo congelado.

Habían ya agotado la conversación y, por otra parte, el rubio se disponía a no rendirse por más noches de vigilia que pasaran, entremedio del viento, la basura y el gentío maloliente. Tenía frío y hambre, un sueño que a pesar de notarse en las ojeras violetas que aparecían bajo sus ojos no podía demostrar, y miedo. Inseguridad, tensión, y un horrible tedio. Tenía dentro de sí la terrible sensación de encontrarse a la deriva, solo, sin fuerzas y sin embargo, cargando sobre sus hombros un peso que no podía mantener.

Alfred no era tonto, sabía que habían cruzado la frontera hace mucho, él podía sentirlo. Él podía sentir su propio cuerpo. Y sabía también que las excursiones de los militares eran una bomba de tiempo, y ellos estaban retrasados, en cualquier minuto iban a atraparlos. Y no iba existir nadie que pudiera salvarlos, porque los agarrarían y ningún canadiense lucharía por prevenir la tortuosa muerte de su nación. Matthew debía morir por su atrevimiento sucio y su promiscuidad sin extremos, ¿quién quisiera ser representado por una prostituta? Los dos están pensando lo mismo. Los recuerdos hacen mella. La indecorosa voz del primer ministro de Canadá anunciando la pecaminosa situación, el degradante porvenir que Matthew había llevado al país; poniéndole precio a su cabeza viva, blasfemando contra la criatura que brotaba de sus entrañas con inocencia. La fría noche en la que la presidenta de Estados Unidos había anunciado que la patria desapareció, ofreciendo dinero a cualquier americano lo suficientemente patriota para traer de vuelta a la Casa Blanca a Alfred y al vecino. Los querían a ambos vivos. A Matthew para arrancarle al niño del vientre y matarlo, y a Alfred para que fuese testigo de ello. De esa manera sería libre por fin de las testarudas cadenas que le ceñían al cuerpo del enemigo. Era la triste guerra. Y el triste destino que les esperaba.

Hacían cuatro meses que la guerra había comenzado. Que se sorteó por fin el hecho desencadenante. Alfred y Matthew lo sabían desde antes, fue por eso que decidieron escapar a _nunca jamás_ (tonto nombre puesto por Canadá para denominar a sus misteriosas tierras verdes) inmediatamente después de saber que un heredero venía en camino, porque ellos estaban seguros que cuando sus superiores se enteraran todo habría llegado a su fin. Así que velando por el futuro del niño que nacería, se escondieron en un pueblecito alejado de la civilización en el sur de Canadá, en uno de esos que parecen sacados de la ficción, de esos que ya no existen en nuestra constante globalización.

Resguardados por Francia, el comienzo del embarazo de Canadá se desenvolvió con tibios problemas. Sus nervios iban a explotar en cualquier momento, y Alfred parecía un loco preparando todo para su inminente escape: un par de mochilas, mucha comida, mucha agua, frazadas, capuchones. No duraron, sin embargo, un gran tiempo Francia porque pronto corrió el rumor del encubrimiento del país y las milicias canadienses no dudaron en destruir todo lo que estuviese a su paso con tal de encontrar a la nación y llevarlo de regreso.

Una noche, huyeron, dejando atrás los indicios de un beso fugaz de Francis en los hinchados labios de Matthew y con la luz de las estrellas tintineando seguras bajo el negro cielo canadiense, que cubría todo como un manto que no dejaba paso para la esperanza y la ilusión.

La idea era cruzar la frontera y luego, buscar ayuda. Un lugar seguro. Un país neutral, quizá. Pero las cosas estaban demasiado heridas como para siquiera intentarlo.

Cuatro meses, entonces, vagando. Cuatro meses de un deplorable y patético existir. Un andar que los había hecho miserables, a los tres.

El pelo de Alfred oscureció y perdió su brillo, igual que sus ojos. Y la desnutrición le debilitó con horrores. Matthew no era más que un saco de huesos con un pellejo encima, y ni su estómago, que debería ser abultado a sus cuatro meses de gestación, daba luces de aparecer. Como si aquel niño supiera que estaba consumiendo las fuerzas de su madre lentamente y que pronto sería su nacimiento contra la continuidad de la vida de Canadá. Un completo desastre.

- Voy a buscar comida –avisó Alfred, como despertando de un sueño. Despertando de una pesadilla, corrigió Matthew, para llegar a una peor. Pero no le quedó más que asentir contra su voluntad, porque hacía tres días que no se echaba nada a la boca y su hijo le pedía comer con rugidos silenciosos.

- Vuelve rápido, por favor.

Alfred le sonrió a modo de respuesta, poniéndose la capucha del polerón y guardando un cuchillo en su pecho, porque no podía asegurarle nada más. Le dejó la pistola entre las manos, un beso en la frente, la esperanza de volver y se fue, silencioso, como un gato furtivo, a través del callejón deshabitado en el que habían encontrado refugio. Canadá le miró alejarse de su lado con los ojos abiertos y las pupilas temblorosas, sin saber si volvería a verlo. Y la angustia aparecía en él como los monstruos bajo su cama a los que temía cuando era una colonia. Pero ahora nadie podría ayudarle. La soledad, a la que estaba acostumbrado, parecía tomar otra forma ahora, una mucho más insoportable, desde los segundos que Alfred abandonó el callejón.

Voces recorrían las calles, desde arriba y hacia abajo las pisadas rápidas y sin descanso torturaban los oídos de Matthew, siempre con la leve esperanza de ver a Estados Unidos aparecer: sin comida, con comida, qué importaba. Canadá comenzaba a sentirse poco a poco más lejos de la vida con cada situación que pasaban.

En un momento determinado, cuando una brisa helada le recorrió los huesudos hombros, sus manos bajaron escurridizas hasta su vientre y ahí se quedaron, aunque heladas, intentando percibir algo. Desde hace ya unas semanas que Matthew no podía sentir nada y que a la vez, sentía con el corazón, con ese sexto sentido que desarrollan las madres, que su hijo no estaba ahí. En más de una instancia, también, pensó que el aborto había sido espontáneo, en las condiciones que él y Alfred vivían ahora era imposible sostener un embarazo, pero nunca tuvo rastro de ello. Así que, con suavidad, (más que suavidad, temor) se acaricia hacia un lado y otro, tratando de incentivar a su hijo. Quiere sentir una patadita. La primera vez, fue mientras dormía, cerca de un lago en un lugar indescifrable de Canadá, tres meses después de conocer su gestación. El llamado dulcito del niño lo despertó y no pudo conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Pero ahora nada, parecían esos días y el calor que le invadía el vientre en los otrora momentos felices, desaparecidos.

- Somos decadentes –le susurró a su hijo, tristísimo por el pobre destino de su bebé. Si sobrevivía, su existir sería el constante escape hacia ningún lugar, porque ellos estaban condenados para siempre.

El ruido de zapatos tras su espalda le distrajo de la conversación mental con su niño, y el ambiente pareció empaparse con tensión. Matthew arrastró la mano izquierda en busca de la botella de vidrio sucia que había guardado y cuando la encontró la agarró con fuerza del cuello, deslizándose silenciosamente sobre sus rodillas y sus pies. En poco estuvo caminando a través de la oscuridad, sus ojos habíanse adecuado al negro desde hace ya un tiempo.

Solo y cuidando sus espaldas, no rehuyó el ruido de la respiración de alguien más invadiéndole el espacio y los húmedos sonidos de la saliva pasando por la garganta de alguien más. Y tiene miedo. El corazón le late a mil, las palmas le sudan, ¿por qué está solo? Extraña a Alfred más que nunca, es capaz de ver sin contorno al sujeto que le persigue. Su hombro se roza con el del extraño y Matthew cede a sus instintos, con la botella de cristal le golpea la nuca y no oye más que un gemido ahogado y el rebote de un cuerpo contra el frío suelo de tierra. No pierde tiempo y gatea sobre el cuerpo del hombre, al que distingue como un soldado americano. El tipo pestañea, dolorido y confuso, y cuando logra fijar sus ojos en Matthew, abre la boca, pero apenas puede articular una palabra.

- _You_.

- Shhh… -le contesta Canadá, llevándose el índice a los labios y no tiene remordimientos al sacar la pistola, colocar el silenciador y dispararle en la cien. La sangre del soldado mancha sus mejillas y ni tiempo le da para gritar. A Matthew no le tiembla la mano al matar, lo había aprendido en estos tiempos dificiles. Era como un témpano de hielo.

Rápidamente le desabrocha la chaqueta y saca todas las armas que encuentra e inmiscuye también su nariz en el morral que llevaba en los hombros, en busca de comida. Se siente tan feliz cuando encuentra agua, frutas, barras de cereal, sándwiches. Casi al instante abre el papel blanco que cubre a uno y su boca se deleita con el sabor del queso y la carne. Parece que hasta el niño en su vientre da un vuelvo contento, y Matthew sonríe débilmente cuando las pataditas que siente se hacen más fuertes.

Alfred volvió a casa con más vergüenza que cansancio. Con una mitad de pan duro y una manzana verde fresca, que robó de una tiendita que atendían dos ancianos para su novio y su hijo, mas su sorpresa fue gigante al ver a Canadá sentado como los indios contra la pared, al lado de un morral que no recordaba tener, y su rostro demostraba un poquito de serenidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, asustándose.

Matthew no habló, la única respuesta que le dio fue un beso conciliador y necesitado, deseando airadamente el contacto de su vientre maltrecho contra el estómago vacío de Alfred. Estados Unidos le rodeó la cintura, sin todavía comprender. Canadá le aclaró la mente cuando susurró contra su oído lo pasado con el soldado.

Minutos después se preparan para partir. Alfred mete el morral del muchacho muerto en su mochila, junto con las frazadas, y se come una barra de cereal; después bota el envoltorio en el piso y agarra el brazo de Matthew, asegurándole el paso fuera de ese callejón sucio y maloliente.

Cubiertos ambos con ropa negra, miserables como la más ruin de las criaturas y con la caminata más rápida que pudieron resistir, se marcharon directo hacia donde comenzaba a salir el sol, ansiosos y asustados por lo que el mañana les traería. Los tres, más unidos que nunca, en busca de un nuevo _nunca jamás_ para vivir.

Aunque no hayan sido conscientes jamás del hombre que marcó en su celular un número incognoscible, que aseguró conocer el paradero de Estados Unidos y de Canadá. Y afirmar que serían las presas más fáciles de capturar: _atrapa a uno, que después el otro caerá solo.  
_

* * *

__Explicaré un poquito el contexto de esto: Estados Unidos y Canadá han entrado en guerra. Ahondaré en el motivo más adelante, cuando se me ocurra. Luego de conversaciones, no pueden llegar a acuerdos porque, además, ocurre algo que la desata: las poblaciones se enteran de que Matthew va a tener un hijo de Alfred; ni canadienses ni estadounidenses están contentos con esto. Así que los chicos, sabiendo que cuando su hijo nazca va a ser asesinado, deciden huir. Ahora están siendo buscados y viven en paupérrimas condiciones, me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes c:

Así que, eso. Espero les entretenga, muchas gracias por leer :D


End file.
